


Weddings

by BroomballKraken



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2018 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FE Rarepair Week 2018, Rare pair hell is a terrible place, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: This day would remain one of the best in her lifetime, but she certainly looking forward to trying to top it with Gregor right by her side the entire way.Written for FE Rarepair Week 2018. Day 6 Prompt: Weddings





	Weddings

Cordelia stared at her reflection in the mirror, and the smile that had not left her face all day grew wider still.

“Oh Cordy! You look so beautiful!” Sumia said, holding back tears of joy as she helped adjust the ribbons on her best friend’s wedding dress. Cordelia turned around and beamed at her and Panne, who nodded in agreement.

“Indeed. The blue ribbon goes well with your hair.” the taguel said, a small smile crossing her lips. “You look very happy.”

“Thanks you two. It means a lot to me that you're here with me today.” Cordelia said as she picked up here bouquet of flowers. “But, I wonder where Severa is? She's rather late-”

As if on cue, Severa burst through the door, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

“Gawds! Sorry I'm late mother! Gerome was having trouble with his tie and I couldn't find my shoes and-” she rambled, but stopped mid sentence as her jaw dropped.

“Wow! Mother, you look...amazing!” Severa said, smiling as she hugged Cordelia gently, careful not to make a mess of her dress.

“Thank you dear. I'm glad you made it in time.” Cordelia said, hugging her back. Severa pulled away and then starting laughing.

“You know, this is kinda weird. I never would have guessed that I'd be participating in the wedding of my mother and father. Time travel is weird.” Severa said with a shrug.

“You're right, I didn't really stop to think about that.” Cordelia said, giggling. “But I would not have it any other way.”

A knock on the door interrupted their chatter and Sumia opened the door to find Frederick standing on the other side.

“Miladies. The ceremony will be starting soon. We best be taking our places.” he said, eyeing each of them until his gaze settled on Cordelia. “You look beautiful, Cordelia. I thank you again for giving me the honor of walking you down the isle.” he continued, a smile crossing his face.

“Oh no, Frederick, I should be thanking you!” Cordelia said, as she placed her hand on the arm that he offered her. Since her mother and father were sadly not alive to participate in her big day, she had chosen Frederick to take her father's place. When Phila had perished in the war with Plegia, Frederick had taken Cordelia under his wing and continued to train her to be an excellent mounted warrior. She had a large amount of respect for him, and could not think of anyone better for this job.

Frederick chuckled and nodded in response, as he led Cordelia out of the room, followed by the three other women. They reached the entrance to the nave of the church, where they met with the groomsmen. Lon'qu, Vaike, and Ricken all turned when Frederick and the bridesmaids approached, and Vaike laughed.

“Ah man, Cordelia! You look great! Gregor's gonna cry buckets when he sees ya for sure!” he said, winking at her as he took his place next to Panne. Severa and Ricken headed the procession, while a nervous Lon'qu let Sumia take his arm as they stood in front of Cordelia and Frederick.

“You'll be fine, Lon'qu. Stop shaking so much. You'll knock Sumia's poor arm off at that rate.” Panne said calmly to her husband, and he nodded as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Cordelia smiled knowingly; the poor man still had trouble being in close proximity to any woman other than Panne. Cordelia smiled as the group bantered; she was lucky that her and Gregor had so many amazing friends.

The chatting was cut off when music began playing, and the doors to the nave finally opened. Severa and Ricken moved down the isle first, with Vaike and Panne following when they reached the halfway point. When Lon'qu and Sumia reached that point, Cordelia gave Frederick's arm a gentle squeeze as they began walking, and when the best man and maid of honor took their places at the alter, she was finally able to lock eyes with her soon-to-be husband.

Gregor looked as handsome as ever, cleaned up and dressed in his best. His eyes widened noticeably when he first looked upon her, and then, as Vaike had predicted, she saw tears start to run down his face. Gregor was always open with how he felt about her, whether it was how much he loved her or to tease her about her sometimes pessimistic outlooks. To see him so overwhelmed with emotion almost brought tears to her own eyes.

Cordelia gave Frederick a brief hug when they reached the alter before he took his seat, and she took her place next to Gregor. He had a dazzling smile on his face, and she giggled as she reached up and wiped the tears from his face.

“Gregor, why on earth are you crying? Having second thoughts about this?” Cordelia teased, earning chuckles from the bridal party. Gregor laughed and took her hands in his.

“Oh, no no! Gregor never, ever regret marrying his Cordelia! He just overwhelmed at how lucky he is to be about to spend rest of life with most amazing woman in world!” he said as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “You do look so, so beautiful, my darling Cordelia.” he added in a whisper.

“C'mon lover-boy! Let's get this over with and get to the party portion!” Vaike said, earning a jab in the ribs from Panne and laughter from everyone else in attendance.

“Okay, Vaike make very good point. Let's make with the hitching!” Gregor said. Cordelia giggled and nodded in agreement as they turned to Libra and the ceremony commenced.

After their vows had been said and their first kiss as husband and wife was had, everyone piled into the ballroom for a grand celebration. The newlyweds found themselves on the dance floor for their first dance.

“Gregor, this day has been so amazing. It's so nice to see that all of our friends managed to make it here today.” Cordelia said, her head resting on Gregor's chest as they swayed slowly to the music.

“Ah, yes! Grateful to have so many people who care about us so. Gregor also grateful for having such and loving and beautiful wife now.” he said, chuckling as Cordelia lifted her head from his chest.

“I'm so grateful too. Life has been so wonderful since I've come to know you Gregor. Even through the hard times, you've always been by my side, and I by yours.” she said as she leaned up and kissed him. He smiled against her lips and a chorus of wolf whistles and 'awws' rang up from the edges of the dance floor, and they parted as Cordelia was lost to a fit of giggles.

“Gregor cannot wait to see what life together with lovely wife holds. He loves his Cordelia more than words can say.” Gregor said as he cupped her cheek with his hand. She sighed contently and leaned into his touch.

“I love you too, Gregor. Always and forever.” she said, and she kissed him once more, this time ignoring the input from those around them. This day would remain one of the best in her lifetime, but she certainly looking forward to trying to top it with Gregor right by her side the entire way.


End file.
